This invention relates to a pulser circuit designed to generate a relatively high voltage, e.g. 300 volts, short pulse, e.g. 200 ns, with the capability of a high repetition rate, e.g. 50 kHz or more.
A pulser circuit according to the present invention has been developed for use in pulsing the transducers used in ultrasonic testing equipment, in which the pulse criteria mentioned above apply, but the invention is not limited to this particular use and can be used for any purpose where a rapidly repeating series of short, relatively high voltage pulses is required.